In removing fish from a body or container of water, as for example, in moving fish from a tank or container to another tank or aquarium or vice-versa, the scales or fins of the fish can become entangled in the netting, producing injury to the fish when removing them from the net. Another problem in moving fish from a water environment is that the fish, when removed from their natural environment, may suffer temporary or permanent injury resulting from trauma, shock or stress. Such injuries or death may result from sudden changes in environmental conditions such as maintaining the fish out of water. Thus the conventional methods for handling fish are hazardous to the fish, these hazards varying in frequency and scope in accordance with the specific environmental changes suffered by the fish.